A Day at the Pool
by Marauder Marie
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are sent to 'settle thier differences' after one of Puck's pranks caused a fight.Granny Relda sends them to blow off steam at the community pool. Will it lead to something more?Puckabrina,Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Sister's Grimm. Or any of the characters.

Sabrina woke up and rubbed her eyes. The sun was poking through her window and she could smell bacon being cooked downstairs. _Another beautiful day of summer._ She thought, sighing.

She swung her legs over the bed and stared at the floor. Hmmmm. She wondered what prank Puck would try to pull on her today.

_Nothing on the floor._ She thought, putting her bare feet on it. She slowly opened her drawers. _And all my clothes are still here. _ She looked on the ceiling, opened the window, and flung open the door. _Maybe he took a break today from pranking. _She thought, walking to the bathroom. _Pshh, maybe he put an alligator in the toilet._

She checked the toilet just in case. Nothing. Whatever trick it was, it must've failed! She happily closed the lid on the toilet seat and heard a voice behind her.

"Morning Grimm." Puck said holding his nose, "Did you take a shower yet? You smell rank!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "No, but your little prank failed, whatever it was." She said triumphantly, turning to face him. He was wearing his same dirty hoodie and elvish grin.

He started to laugh uncontrollably, barely able to smirk out "You sure about that Grimm? Did you see yourself in the mirror lately?"

Sabrina whipped around and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"PUCK!"

Her hair was bright red.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Puck shaking with laughter.

Sabrina touched her ruined hair. _Ohmygod. _She kicked Puck in the side.

"Ow!"

"What did you dye this with?" She shouted.

"Ah, just some stuff I found in the woods." He said smirking and rubbing his side. "You didn't even wake up."

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed and kicked him again, then she ran downstairs to find granny.

She found her setting blue and purple pancakes and bacon on the table. Then she looked up and saw Sabrina.

"_Liebling_, oh my." She stared.

"Look what Puck did to me!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I'll talk to him." Granny Relda said, tsk tsking.

"Like that'll do anything!" Sabrina said exasperated.

"Well he is the-" Granny started, but got cut off.

"Trickster King!" finished Puck, striding into the room.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You. Are. So. Going. To. Get. It." She said frowning.

Puck was unfazed. "You know, big Hollywood stars would pay thousands for hair like that." He said, waving his hand. "You should be grateful."

Sabrina pulled an Oh-no-you-didn't look and slapped Puck across the face.

"Ow Grimm!" he said, rubbing his cheek. "Maybe you should express your love for me some other way."

"As if!"

"You know you want me."

"You're so full of yourself!"

Just then, Daphne walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Whats going on?" She said sleepily.

"Now, look what you two did, your fighting woke up Daphne!" Granny Relda said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Grimm started it." Puck said.

"You're the one who dyed my hair red!" Sabrina said angrily.

Daphne saw Sabrina and her eyes widened. "That is SO punk rock!" she exclaimed. "Did you get that done yesterday?" She continued, biting her palm with excitement.

"Thanks to Puck, I got it done last night." She said, glaring at him.

"Actually it was 3 AM, and you're welcome." Puck said, sitting down and wolfing odd colored breakfast foods.

Sabrina was about to say something nasty back when Granny Relda held up her arms."No more fighting. To settle your differences and get along, you two are going to the pool today." She said with finality.

"What?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I had plans today old lady!" Puck said sniffing.

"Ooo can I come?" Daphne said excitedly.

_To be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own Sister's Grimm or any of its characters. This is just for my own personal enjoyment *evil face***

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep on Reviewn'**

**You can also suggest what you would want to happen, I'm open for that!**

**Alright, enough of my blabber. Back to the story….**

"But…..but….my hair!" Sabrina whined. "Granny, I can't go out in _public _like this!"

"I'm on a very tight schedule today." Puck said, stuffing his face with more blue waffles. Sabrina felt like she was going to barf just by watching him.

"Oh I'm sure you are." Sabrina said sarcastically "And what does that include? Sleeping, eating, and burping like every other day?"

"Hey!" Puck replied, looking up from his weird food. "You forgot dying your hair red."

Sabrina looked about ready to kill Puck, when Granny Relda interrupted. "Look, _Liebling_, I'm sure we can wash…whatever that is….out of your hair." She said, touching it tentatively. "And then you and Puck can settles your differences by having some fun."

"Yeah right…." Sabrina muttered under her breath. But there was no arguing with Granny.

"Can I come too?" Daphne said brightly, looking from Sabrina to Granny Relda.

"Of course _Liebling._"

"Yes!" Daphne said before running up the stairs to find her bathing suit.

Granny left to go get the mail.

Puck was making disgusting eating sounds.

"Would you quit eating so loud?" Sabrina fumed.

"Does it bother you?" Puck looked up with innocent green eyes.

"Yes!"

"Good."

"Ugh! You're so-"

"Handsome? Devious? Brilliant? Amaz-"

"ANNOYING!" Sabrina yelled before storming upstairs to take a shower.

Puck shrugged at her retreating form. _Grimm is so fun to make angry._ He thought. _But why do I feel kind of guilty?_

Sabrina scrubbed super hard with her shampoo at her hair. _Stupid Puck. Always playing his stupid games. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have to go to the pool with him today!_

_Maybe there's some way to get back at him…..but how?_

_**Sabrina's Mental List of things Puck Hates:**_

_**-Peter Pan**_

_**-Being Nice**_

_**-Admitting she's so much better at chess than him**_

_**-Being clean**_

_**-Losing**_

Sabrina thought about the last one for a moment. Nothing would be as good as dying Sabrina's beautiful hair, but maybe Puck could lose. Just for today.

Maybe she had a plan.

**End Notes: Woohoo! Girl power. What's her plan? Wow that was a quick chapter. Grab your towels and bikinis 'cause its TO THE POOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: I don't own Sister's Grimm or any of its characters.**

**Yay! Sabrina's tiny teeny little revenge scheme.**

**Lets see how fairyboy likes the water…..**

Sabrina stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She held her breath and looked at her hair in the mirror. Her heart sank. Still as bright and as red as ever. _We'll see whether Puck will like what I got in store for him! _Sabrina was a bit worried. She wasn't sure if this would work or not. It would only have to count on 2 things, and if those two things didn't work out, she'd be humiliated, and Puck would end up laughing like always…and winning.

Suddenly the door banged open and Puck was standing in the doorway. Sabrina froze. Puck froze. He stared wide eyed for only a second until he regained his composure.

"Geez Grimm." He said walking away "even after a shower you still smell rank."

Sabrina fumed.

**Later in Sabrina's room…**

Sabrina stared at her bathing suits. For once in her life she kind of cared about what she was wearing. She didn't want to look too good, that would be awkward. She didn't want to be that awkward girl covered head to toe in under armor like a surfer. _Why am I even debating this? Its just Puck. _Was she even sitting here deciding for Puck? _No, no I'm not. _ She told herself. _I'm deciding…because….I just feel like it. Yeah. There._

Daphne burst into the room. _Does no one in this house knock?_ She was wearing a cute girly pink sundress, and Sabrina could see the straps of Daphne's favorite purple bathing suit underneath. She was smiling, but cocked her head to the side when she saw Sabrina.

"Not ready yet?" Daphne questioned.

"Uh, I took really long trying to get this stupid red out of my hair." Sabrina said uneasily.

"Actually, it looks totally good on you." Daphne said happily.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely!"

Daphne walked over to Sabrina's drawers and pointed to a bathing suit. "Wear that one 'Brina!"

Sabrina made a face. It was a bright rainbow string bikini. "Uhm. How about this one?" She said, pointing to a simple black string bikini.

"Oooo, Puck will totally love you in that."

"What?"

"That's why you've been sitting here for half an hour right?"

"NO!"

"Rigghhhtttt…..come downstairs quick!" Daphne zipped out the door.

Sabrina stared open mouthed at where Daphne had just been. _Im not doing this for Puck! Right?_

**Notes: Pucks and Sabrinas reactions in the next chap x] Im so so sorry its so short… It's a bit of a cliff hanger…..but oh well! Sorry but I got places to be tomorrow…so no updates tomorrow my friends :P REVIEW for sooner updates though! I'll post the next chapter with 5 new reviews…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own Sister's Grimm or any of the characters.**

**Last Chapter was so short :'( Sorry! This one will be long, pinky promise!**

Sabrina threw on her black bathing suit and a long tee and shorts as a coverup. She looked at her red hair in the mirror and felt like crying and killing Puck at the same time. _I hope no one I know at the pool sees me like this. _ She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on.

Sighing, she closed the door to her bedroom and walked down stairs. Puck and Daphne were talking about something that had to do with unicorns being better than dragons.

"Yay! Sabrina's here!" Daphne noticed.

"Yeah Grimm took you long enough." Puck said lazily.

He was wearing a tee and simple longish navy swim shorts. _Granny probably gave them to him since they're clothes that actually look normal. _ Sabrina thought, smirking.

"What are you smiling at, Grimm?" Puck asked. "Your hair is still red."

Sabrina frowned. "Kind of like what your face is going to look like after I'm done with it."

"Someone's grumpy." Puck said, making an over exaggerated frown face.

Sabrina just rolled her eyes.

"Let's GO!" Daphne whined.

"Fine. Granny we're going to the pool!" Sabrina shouted. She heard her grandmother's reply from the kitchen.

"Alright let's go."

The walk there consisted mostly of Sabrina and Daphne walking while Puck flew and made fun of them since they didn't have wings. Sabrina sulked the whole way there. _What I have planned better work…..or I'd be better off just punching him in the face._

As soon as they got to the pool they claimed their poolside chairs and dumped their stuff on it. She saw a few guys that went to her school and blushed. With the red hair and sunglasses they hadn't recognized her yet, and were staring.

She took off her coverup outfit and put it on the white plastic chairs. Glancing up through her sunglasses, she saw Puck, taking off his shirt. She was stunned. The boy actually had a 6 pack! Blushing slightly and looking away, she took off her sunglasses and put it with the rest of her stuff.

Daphne grabbed her hand and said "Let's go in the water!"

She let Daphne tug her along and glanced back at Puck. He was staring at her with the same astonishment she did at him, except he didn't have sunglasses on. She smirked and jumped in the water with Daphne.

Sabrina saw a guy from school she recognized, Ben, wading over to her. She had forgotten what kind of everafter he was.

"_Sabrina?_" He said in a surprised tone.

"The one and only" Sabrina said with a hint of embarrassment. Ben was in her math class. He was cute, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"So uh..what happened?" Ben said, staring.

"Oh, uhm." She stalled. It would be way too weird for her to say Puck pranked her. Puck had refused to go to school, so no one there knew him.

"Like my handiwork? Its nice if I do say so myself." Puck said, standing above Sabrina and Ben.

"Uhm, who _are _you?" Ben questioned.

"Who am I? Who am _I_?" Puck said haughtily. "Im the Trickster Ki-"

"HES A FRIEND." Sabrina shouted. _Way to be cool about it Sabrina._ "He's uhm…my granny's friend's son.…who is uhm staying for the weekend."

Ben blinked. "Okayyy." He said slowly.

Sabrina gave him a nervous smile. "Will you excuse us for a second? Thanks." She dragged Puck over by the pool chairs.

"The old lady's friend's son?" Puck snorted. "should I also be twice removed and a runaway from argentina?" He said sarcastically.

"Ugh. Just shutup." Sabrina said frustrated.

"Why? Do you like him? Hm?" Puck taunted.

"What? No!"

"Sabrina and Whats-his-face sitting in a tree….K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Shutup!"

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

"I'd like to see you try.."

Sabrina then realized something. She forgot about her plan.

"Hey Puck."

"What?"

"I bet I can dive the high dive better than you."

"What? Impossible! When I was just a boy I-" Puck started, but got off.

"Save the chitchat for the loser's circle." Sabrina smirked. "You. Me. High dive. Right here. Right now."

She pointed to the multitude of diving boards at the end of the pool.

One small one, one medium, and one towering high dive.

She had to make him lose. She could hold it over his head for a long time. He was meant to fly not swim. Hopefully he wouldn't see through her bluff.

"Unless you're chicken."

**Notes: Ahhh! Suspense! Updating as soon as I can guys….. Any suggestions? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: I don't own Sister's Grimm, or any of the characters.**

**Wow guys..I'm touched by your reviews..*sniffles* Thanks so much! You guys are awesomesauce! *ignores spellcheck as it highlights awesomesauce***

**Anyway I wonder where Daphne is…suggestions?**

**Also don't be shy….Add some suggestions! Should Daphne see Mustardseed at the pool? Should Ben and Puck fistfight? All of your suggestions are taken into serious consideration in shaping this whole story!**

**Puckabrina forevea! (or Pabrina. Or Suck.)**

Puck laughed. "Yeah, good luck beating me Grimm." He said, walking towards the high dive.

Sabrina groaned inwardly. _He doesn't look fazed at all! What if he's done this before? He is pretty much hundreds of years old….crap. _Sabrina had never actually been on the high dive, but she remembered practicing regular diving in elementary school swimming lessons…and that was good enough, right?

She reassured herself that the plan would work as she followed Puck to the ladder silently.

Puck looked back at her. "What's the matter Grimm? Speechless? It's ok, I won't go so hard on you when you _lose._"

Sabrina boiled over. "You wish!" she said, starting to climb the first few rungs. "Oh yeah, and fairyboy? No wings allowed. " She smirked.

Puck blinked in surprise. "Pshh. Like I need wings to beat you, Grimm." He said cockily, arms crossed.

She could see the slightest hint of worry in his bright green eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She was already half way up the ladder.

"I thought I'd give you some space when you failed." He retorted, climbing up after her.

When Sabrina reached the top, the pool looked about the size of a microwave…a long way down. She gulped.

"Yeah 'Brina!" Daphne yelled up at her. Apparently the whole pool heard Puck and Sabrina's bet.

Ben gave her a thumbs up and she blushed slightly. Practically everyone in the pool was watching her. She suddenly got really nervous. She felt the anxiety in the pit of her stomach. _Oh my gosh I'm actually doing this._

She shakily waved back to Daphne.

"Whatcha waiting for Grimm?" Puck stood at the top of the ladder. "Blowing kisses to your boyfriend?"

Sabrina's face became as red as her pranked up hair. "If you're so jealous I can blow some punches to your face."

"I already know how much you love me, thanks." Puck smirked.

"You're such an airhead."

"_You're _such a redhead."

"You need to grow up, Puck."

"I'll do whatever I want." Puck said, stepping closer.

"Sometimes doing whatever you want gets old." Sabrina said, stepping back.

The rest seemed to go in slow motion.

She slipped off the end of the diving board, her mouth in a surprised "O" as she reached out for nothing.

Puck grabbed her hand on instinct, and got pulled off the end too. It all went to fast he didn't have enough time to open his wings. Instead he held on to her one hand, rolling over so he would hit the water first.

Sabrina let gravity take her, she had no time to react at all. No time to think, as the water engulfed her and the fairy.

**Notes: *shock face* that was a quick update! I just love writing this….review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: I do not own the Sister's Grimm or any of the characters from it.**

**Oh my gosh guys Im SO sorry I haven't updated Ive been soso busy….**

**And for all you people who reviewed…Youre awesome!**

**Also for all the girlies out there…go on youtube and search DIY old tees….YOULL BE SURPRISED AT ALL THE AMAZING THINGS YOU CAN MAKE OUT OF OLD TEE SHIRTS!**

**Anywayy….All the peeps who said Puck should save Sabrina with CPR (mouth to mouth), well Ive looked over that and thought it would be OOC and also I don't want this story to be dramatic.**

**Blah!**

Sabrina was the first to hit the surface sputtering, wiping water from her eyes. Puck was next, gasping.

Everyone in the pool laughed when they saw how tightly Puck was holding Sabrina, and that Sabrina's two hands were on Puck's chest.

As soon as the two gained their senses they both backed away from each other, saying nothing., slight blushes on their cheeks. Everyone waited for some kind of romantic moment.

"Well, I think we all can say I won." Puck smirked, wading in the water.

Sabrina was miffed that her plan had failed, but in the end none of them won. "Keep dreaming on fairyboy," Sabrina said, crossing her arms.

"Your dive was a belly flop compared to my beautifully executed swan dive." Puck said haughtily.

"Does that include hitting the water on your face?"

"Hm, I guess the chlorine didn't help with washing the red out of your hair."

"How about I shove my fist up your—"

"Hey! Guys!" Daphne waded in between them. "We can settle this some other way."

"Like what?" Sabrina questioned.

"Whatever it is, I'll win it." Puck smirked.

"Uhm, how about the person who can breathe under water the longest?" Daphne tried.

"No way! Puck's an Everafter! He could breathe underwater forever if he wanted to!" Sabrina whined.

"Challenge accepted." Puck said.

The girls ignored him and started coming up with better ideas.

"Marco Polo?"

"Water basketball?"

"Racing across the pool?"

Ben interrupted them. "Hey do any of you guys want to have chicken fights? Me and my friends are up for a game."

"Perfect. We'll play." Sabrina said smiling.

"Where are we going to get chickens?" Puck asked.

Ben stared at him. Sabrina did a mental facepalm.

"Its where one person goes on someone's shoulders, and then tried to push over someone else who would be one someone else's shoulders." Daphne said sweetly.

"Oh."

"Let's do this."

**REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS! Don't know when I'll be able to update..sorry! If you don't know what a chicken fight is, just use google or youtube or something. Kay?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I do not own the Sister's Grimm**

**Puck:*Holds dungbomb to head* That's it, write the story…**

**Sabrina: You left us in the pool scene for WEEKS!**

**Daphne: Yeah! My fingers got all pruney!**

**Me: Im sorry!**

**Puck: SORRY ISNT GOOD ENOUGH**

**Sabrina: Looks like we're gonna have to teach you a lesson….**

**Puck: *Holds up dungbomb higher***

**Me: OKAY OKAY LOOK! SEE! IM WRITING!**

"So want to be on my team?" Ben asked Sabrina.

"Sure." Sabrina said nonchalantly, glancing at Puck. He was fuming.

"I call Marshmallow!" Puck said loudly, grabbing Daphne's arm.

Daphne let out a little 'ow'.

Bit by bit everyone started pairing up until the community pool faintly resembled a chicken fight arena.

Sabrina smirked, Puck was demanding to be on top and Daphne was whining under the Trickster King's weight.

Suddenly, Ben turned his broad back to her. She blanked.

"Aren't you going to get on?" he asked.

_Oh yeahhh. Duh!_

She turned a shade of red like her hair and climbed on to his shoulders.

_Never during this summer would I ever think I'd be on Ben's shoulders._

He put both his hands on her legs to steady them, and she blushed even more.

Puck looked over. He looked about ready to knock Ben over rather than Sabrina.

Sabrina focused solely on not toppling over and embarrassing herself in front of Ben. She looked up and saw, who else, but Mustardseed.

"Hey!" She called waving enthusiastically. Maybe a bit too enthusiastically, because she was about to fall over head first into the water…. when Ben grabbed her waist.

"You okay?" He laughed breezily.

Sabrina blushed. She was really tired of being embarrassed, I mean, she was _never _embarrassed! "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Mustardseed waved back, grinning.

Sabrina craned her neck a bit to see Daphne's reaction.

She was biting her palm. Sabrina smiled.

"You know him?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, he's that kid's brother." Sabrina replied, sticking a thumb in Puck's direction.

"Cool."

"Hey little bro." Puck said, arms crossed while Daphne teetered under his weight.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you guys here." Mustardseed said, coming closer to the pool. He looked quizzically at Daphne. "Er, what exactly are you guys doing?"

"Chicken fights!" Puck exclaimed, as if everyone knew that.

"He just learned what it was about 5 minutes ago." Sabrina said rolling her eyes.

Puck filled him in on the details.

"Sounds fun." He said, then looked under Puck. "Oh hey Daph."

Daphne said a little "Hey." And blushed slightly.

_Daphne was never one to be quiet. Hmm._

"Let's get this started." Puck said evilly.

First it was Sabrina/Ben against two of Ben's friends. **(Note: if you don't know what a chicken fight is, you'll need to know to understand the next sequence of events. Just sayin')**

The boy wrestling with Sabrina was obviously stronger, if they kept this up they would lose their first match. She bent down and whispered to Ben "Leg swipe him."

Ben paused, then did what he was told. He stuck his leg out underwater and swept the other boy off his feet, toppling the whole two person team.

"Yes!" Sabrina said, pumping a fist in the air.

The next two were tough, but Sabrina was able to push them over by boy on top landed with a splash.

"That girl is strong.."

Sabrina smiled to herself from the compliment. Battling the Red Hand and doing training really had showed.

And on and on Sabrina and Ben were the undefeated team. For the next 6 teams they used leg swipes, brutal charlie horses, and arm twists to get to victory.

Then came two of Ben's football friends. They were the last pair until Puck and Daphne.

"Win this however you can." Ben whispered.

"Got it." Sabrina whispered back. She wanted to win as much as he did.

In the middle of the fight it was obvious they had been watching all the moves Ben and Sabrina had used on the other teams, and were dodging them perfectly.

Sabrina was right in the face of the guy, pushing her hands against his as hard as she could, and she could feel herself slowly drawing back. _Oh man, if this keeps up we're not going to win._ She almost thought of quitting. _I mean, its just a game right? _Then she thought of Puck. _Ugh if I don't win this Puck will hang it over my head for weeks._

Taking a huge risk, she stared right in the face of the guy and kissed him straight on the lips.

Totally caught off guard, she was able to push him and his team right over into the pool.

He wiped water out of his eyes and stared at her openly.

Feeling in the moment he winked at him. Not that she had any feelings toward the stranger, it was just that it felt like the cool thing to do in the moment.

She was on top of the world, she and Ben had won!

Ben craned his neck to look up at her. "That was amazing! What did you do to get him to fall over?"

Sabrina didn't blush, but grinned. "I kissed him." She replied, and shrugged.

Ben's mouth made an 'O' shape. "I wish I was him." He said winking.

Sabrina then DID blush.

She looked over to the side of the pool.

Daphne and Mustardseed were cheering, Ben's friends were whooping, and Puck looked about ready to kill someone.

She frowned. _What's up with him? Whatever, I'm not going to let him ruin my moment._

She was wrong.

"You didn't win yet Grimm." Puck said, green eyes sparkling. "You still have to face us."

**Notes: Jealoussyyyy! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I do not own Sister's Grimm**

**Alrighty, I just wanted to let everyone know that there's a poll on my profile asking what Puckabrina Story I should do next! Instead of Reviewing, go do it!**

**I also want to thank you all for supporting my first fanfic!**

Sabrina turned her head at Puck's words. Suddenly she felt as cocky as him….maybe even more than that.

"Bring it on!" Sabrina yelled, raising both arms in the air. A bunch of the guys cheered.

Below her Ben said "Yeah, I'm ready."

Puck's face was tense. His normally laughing eyes were hard. _What the heck has got him so worked up? Probably just the competitiveness_ _. _

Daphne grunted as she struggled to haul the everafter's weight across the pool to them.

Before they knew it they were surrounded by a crowd of jeering and cheering people.

"Yeah Sabrina!"

"Take him down!"

"Go out with me?"

"Let's go Daph!"

The last comment was from Mustardseed, who had both his feet in the water and was waving.

Even with all the crowds laughs and fun, Puck still look like a stone statue. An angry cold statue.

Sabrina just smiled mischievously. _Huh. It's almost as if we switched roles. _She side thought.

"We got this." Ben whispered to her, and when she looked down, he winked.

Was it just her imagination, or did Puck's jaw tighten?

Suddenly Mustardseed was in between them.

"Alrighty I want a good clean fight gentlemen." He said, like a ref.

"Now shake on it."

Daphne and Ben shook hands, and Puck just managed not to crush Sabrina's.

"Good. Ready? FIGHT!"

Sabrina raised her hands and Puck's rough ones immediately met hers.

He was so close to her she wouldn't dare whisper any moves to Ben.

His usually playful eyes were dark and mean.

"Go Sabrina!" Someone yelled.

"Why isn't she throwing him in the water yet?" Someone else asked.

_You try facing a 5,000 year old everafter._ Sabrina thought angrily.

She stared into Puck's eyes. They were practically nose to nose.

She considered doing what she did to the last guy. _Kiss Puck? No way in hell! _

"Whats with you all of a sudden?" Sabrina whispered through gritted teeth. He was pretty strong.

"I don't like him." He answered quietly. For some reason Sabrina knew he was talking about Ben.

"Why?"

"He's…dangerous."

If Sabrina weren't struggling against Puck's strength she would have laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure he's actually an assassin plotting my death." Sabrina grunted out, even managing to roll her eyes.

For once, Puck had nothing to say as they tested their strength against each other.

"What would be wrong with him anyway?" She said, mostly to herself. "He's smart, funny, and nice to me." Then she added "All the things you'll never be."

Puck's gripped seemed to loosen slightly. She could see something in his eyes and in a flash it was gone. Replaced back with its hardness.

"Like I'd ever want to be nice to someone as ugly as you stinkpot." Puck grunted.

Sabrina had enough. Something had pushed her over the edge. Maybe it was the buildup of all those pranks and names. Maybe it was just because he was dissing Ben. Maybe it was because everyone was watching.

She mustered all her rage and pushed Puck over into the pool.

**OMG I said I would update today! I wont update for about 2 weeks guys…..sowee. :( Im going on vacation D;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: I do not own Sister's Grimm.**

**Hihihi all my lovely awesome sauce boootiful AMAZING Puckabrina lovas! Wow I missed a lot of commas…..**

**ANYWAY. I literally just got back from my trip and I totally wanted to write a chapter since I kept you guys without Puck and Sabrina's pool fight for like a week!**

**I also thought I'd start recognizing my lovely Fanfic fans!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Vie (Guest): Oh my gosh thank you! You make me feel all fuzzy inside when you compliment my writing! 3**

**GRIMM GIRL (Guest): Lol your rant made me laugh! Don't worry I try to update ASAP!**

**Sistersgrimmlover12: Aww thank you, I did have fun on vacation :)**

**I'll be doing three shoutouts every chapter! If you'd like to be in it, please do the poll on my profile and review telling me where you'd like to go in the world and why!**

**LOVE YOU ALL xx**

Before Sabrina knew it she was surrounded by a crowd of cheering teens.

_Oh my gosh…I just beat Puck! I can't believe it! YES!_

It was like some kind of rock concert. The whole crowd jostled each other, trying to get to Sabrina to congratulate her. Suddenly, she was hoisted off Ben's shoulders as the entire pool began chanting:

"Sa-bri-na! Sa-bri-na! SA-BRI-NAA!"

She raised both fists in the air like a fist pump and cheered. Afterwards she noticed how awkward it was being lifted by boys in the bathing suit, but she was too overcome with complete happiness to care.

She scanned the crowd. Daphne was somehow next to Mustardseed now, where they were both clapping and whistling.

Ben had got trampled by the mob, but was able to get out of the water to give her a cute smile and a big thumbs up.

Lastly, her sight went to where she was able to sink Puck.

He surfaced, bright green eyes filled with surprise for a split second before turning into a glare.

_Lucky push. _He mouthed, before getting out of the pool and disappearing.

_What the heck is wrong with him today? _Sabrina thought. Her triumph was almost overshadowed by Puck's sudden moodiness.

Almost.

The crowed of excited teenagers dropped her off at the side of the pool next to Ben.

"Nice job Sabrina!"

"That girl has mad skills…."

"Still go out with me?"

"That's one sick chick!"

The whole chorus of sounds followed her as she walked up to Ben.

"We did it!" She squealed, throwing her arms around Ben without even realizing.

His built arms circled her back lightly back. She suddenly realized her face was in his bare chest.

Blushing for about the seventh time that day (which was so unlike her), she backed up.

He just gave a small laugh. "Yeah we did." He smiled and held up his hand. "Great job."

She slapped her hand in his in a high five and grinned about as big as the Cheshire cat.

She felt as if she won gold in the Olympics!

Suddenly she felt Daphne creep up behind her.

"Congratulations!" She yelled, while managing to bite her palm. "That was awesome!"

Sabrina was still smiling. "Thanks Daph."

Mustardseed appeared next to her. _Weird how close they are all the time…_

He and Daphne pulled Sabrina to the side.

"I think you should talk to Puck." He said fidgeting just a bit.

"What? Why?"

"Something's up with him and I'm not liking it." Daphne replied, scanning the pool as if Puck would pop up any moment.

"Are you guys forgetting that Puck dyed my hair RED?!" Sabrina said, waving her arms around.

Daphne sighed as if Sabrina was the younger sibling. "He only does that stuff because he likes you." She said a-matter-of-factly.

Mustardseed nodded.

"WHAT?!" Sabrina yelled. "Psh! Yeah right! Like making the person you like's life miserable is how you show your love for them!"

"Sabrina—"

"Taunting them day by day, never giving them a rest, always there to play some sort of sick joke on them, or call them ugly or stinkpot, or a whole vocabulary of names, half of them I don't even know!"

"Sabrina don't—"

"And the worst part is, he's never even said anything nice to me! EVER! What kind of like is that? Huh? I can't wait to be out of highschool so I can get away from that freak!"

"SABRINA!" Daphne yelled.

"WHAT?"

"Puck's right behind you."

**Omgomgomg! Sorry that this fanfic is turning out a bit more OOC and dramatic than you thought. So much drama…sigh. But, its too late, its all ready done! Don't forget to do the poll on my profile!**

**Luv yas! (don't know when I'll update!) xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: I do not own Sister's Grimm.**

**Hello! I decided I'll be making all the stories in the poll on my profile! I just sent out Sabrina In Wonderland yesterday, if you want to you can check it out!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Callirose12 NLI (Guest): Haha I'd love to go to London too! I'm hopefully going there to see my friend when school starts :)**

**PewdiepieGurl: Thank you soo much! :')**

**HannaBananaTwinny: You're the first person I've found that loves cliffhangers!**

**And for those who don't know (I saw a few posts) OOC means Out of Character. :)**

Sabrina whirled around. Puck was standing there, a blank expression on his face.

"Puck…..I…" Sabrina stammered. She couldn't read his expression. It was completely emotionless.

Daphne and Mustardseed exchanged looks. "Sabrina, I think you should apologize." Mustardseed said solemnly.

Sabrina was frozen in shock. "uh….yeah..uh…" Her mind was as blank as Puck's face. She had never encountered a situation like this. She let Mustardseed's words guide her instead, like a puppet.

"Yeah…uh….apologize…" her voice trailed off. She licked her dry lips. "Puck, listen. Uhm. I didn't really mean the things I said…." She began but when she looked for any sign of Puck on Puck's face there was nothing.

"Go on." Mustardseed said, nudging her a bit.

Sabrina nodded mutely. "Er and you're really protective and self centered sometimes…but…sometimes you can be….surprisingly nice. And…" she looked up.

Puck was _laughing._ "Wow Grimm! I can't believe you actually did that!" he proceeded to roll on the ground clutching his sides like earlier this morning.

Sabrina went from blanking out to boiling in seconds.

"You were supposed to wait until the end of the confession!" Mustardseed said exasperated.

"This didn't turn out like it was supposed to.." Daphne said quietly.

Sabrina turned around, hot with anger. "What. Did. You. Two. DO?" she yelled.

Both of their eyes widened, and they took a step back. "Well you were supposed to… er…say how much you actually liked Puck, then Puck was supposed to realize his feelings for you…." Daphne said quickly.

"So this was all a set up?" Sabrina said, deathly quiet. Anger blazed in her eyes.

"Well…." Daphne started.

"..yes?" Mustardseed finished, wincing.

Before Sabrina could start screaming profanities she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Puck, wiping tears out of his eyes, his face red from laughing.

"Let's go home Grimm."

END.

**Oh god that was so dramatic….im so sorry! Im sososoos sorryyyy! D; Stay tuned for the return of Ben in Truth or Dare…Thank you a million times for supporting my first fanfic.**

**I love you.**

**~Marie**


	11. Apology

Apology:

Okay so the last chapter didn't make sense because of my bad grammar. Sooooo in order to put some sense into it I edited the chapter. I'm so sorry! And yes, that is the end of this fanfic. Please try to check out my new puckabrina fanfic, called Truth or Dare. Also the other one called Sabrina in Wonderland.

Im sorry if you didn't enjoy the ending of this fanfic. I truly am. IM SORRY! I just thought that if they kissed it would be too OOC. Sorry.

Sorry. I love you.

~Marie


End file.
